1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and processes for controlling inflatable members, such as, but not limited to, gastric bands, where the control is based, at least in part, on geographic location and/or signals communicated by wireless electronic communication. Other embodiments relate to systems and processes for controlling other types of bands or other inflatable members for medical, dietary, cosmetic or other treatments.
2. Related Art
A weight loss procedure, approved in the U.S. by the FDA in June 2001, called the Laparoscopic Adjustable Gastric Banding Procedure involves placing a band around the upper portion of a patient's stomach. Examples of such bands have become known as Lap-Bands. Such Adjustable Gastric Bands, including Lap-Bands, have been made of a hollow ring-shaped band of silicone or sylastic material. In typical Gastric Banding procedures, the band is placed around the upper portion (such as the upper third portion) of the stomach to create a small stomach pouch above the band. The small stomach pouch initially holds about 2 ounces of food, but eventually holds up to 4 to 6 ounces of food. The band allows food in the small stomach pouch to be slowly released into the lower portion of the stomach for digestion.
Nerves that signal the brain that the stomach is full are located in the upper area of the stomach. Accordingly, the restricted stomach space in the upper portion of the stomach causes a faster and longer lasting feeling of fullness.
A tube attached to the band has a port at one tube end. The port may be attached to abdominal muscles just below the patient's ribs. The port provides access to the interior of the band to allow the addition or removal of a fluid, such as saline, into the interior of the band, to control the band pressure by causing increased restriction of the stomach as the amount of fluid and/or fluid pressure increases or decreased restriction of the stomach as the amount of fluid and/or fluid pressure decreases.
The band may be surgically implanted, using laparoscopic surgical techniques or other suitable surgical techniques. After surgery, the band is empty. Typically, about six weeks after Lap-Band surgery, or whenever a plateau in weight loss is reached, a surgeon adds a small amount of saline in the band. Typically, the band can hold up to about 4 to 5 cc's of saline. However, for adjustments, only small amounts of saline need be added for each adjustment.
An adjustable gastric band device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,351,240, titled “Thermodynamically Driven Reversible Infuser Pump For Use As A Remotely Controlled Gastric Band.”
With laparoscopic surgery, small incisions are made in the abdominal wall, then narrow and hollow tubes are inserted through the incisions to the surgical area. Instruments and cameras are passed through the tubes to perform the surgery. The camera allows the surgeon to see inside the abdomen. The surgeon positions the band around the stomach to form a ring and then fastens the lock which holds the band in place. During surgery, an access port may be placed beneath the skin. The access port is connected to the gastric band by a tube. Saline can be easily added or removed by the surgeon through the access port using a thin needle to inflate or deflate the band by specified amounts. For example, if weight loss is too gradual because the band is too loose, then saline may be added to reduce the opening between the upper and lower portions of the stomach. On the other hand, if the opening is too restricted, saline can be removed to enlarge the opening between the upper and lower portions of the stomach.